


What an Unexpectedly Pleasant Christmas

by smolmenace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Winter, general winter theme, karappon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmenace/pseuds/smolmenace
Summary: Kageyama is at a loss as to what present he should get for Tsukishima Kei. I mean, come on, that guy is so snarky and bitter, will anything really make him happy? Well, Kageyama's in it for a little Christmas surprise...





	

**Author's Note:**

> To Karappon: Merry Late Christmas from your Secret Santa! I’m sorry this took so long, but this is such a rare pairing, and one that I frankly, with no offense, don’t ship. But I took the challenge, and while I believe that there are a few plot holes, I hope you enjoy and appreciate my attempt! Here you go!
> 
> This was for not-haikyuu's gift exchange!

            “Alright guys! Get over here and pick out who you’re going to be Secret Santa for!” Daichi yelled and the team quickly scrambled towards him. After going through everyone, Daichi allowed the team to unfold the piece of paper and see who they had to buy presents for. Everyone seemed pleased and happy with their choice, except for one.

            With burrowed frows, Kageyama stared at his piece of paper with confusion and fear. To make sure he had read correctly, he read the paper again.

 _Tsukishima_. Okay, so no, he did not read incorrectly.

 _Dammit_ ,  Kageyama cursed in his mind, _How am I going to find a present for such a bitter guy? Is he even going to be happy with anything I give him?_ Kageyama’s thoughts were broken by Hinata’s shouting.

“Oy Kageyama! Who’d you get, who’d you get??” Hinata shouted as he jumped onto Kageyama’s shoulder.

“None of your business, dumbass!” Kageyama shouted as he threw Hinata off his shoulders.

 _No but seriously, what am I going to get Tsukishima?_ Kageyama pondered as he laid on his bed. _Maybe if I let the blood go to my head, I’ll be able to think of something! Yeah, let’s do that._ After fixing his position, he continued to think. He shot upwards as an idea entered his head.

“I know! I’ll give him the latest volleyball shoes! He’ll like that!” Pleased with his choice, Kageyama was about to go back to his homework when a voice (which sounded surprisingly like Hinata’s) shouted in his head, “No Bakageyama! That’s just what _you’d_ like! Tsukishima is not going to like what you like! Get your head in the game! This is Tsukishima we’re talking about!”

 _Ah, that’s right,_ Kageyama agreed, _Tsukishima doesn’t love volleyball enough to enjoy such a present… but what should I get him??_ Kageyama buried his face into his pillow and groaned. _This is going to take me awhile._

**~~~~**

Attempt #1 to Figure Out what Present to give to Tsukishima

“Ts-Tsukishima, could I um… take a look at your glasses?” Kageyama mumbled.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, “What?”

“C-Could I um, keep your glasses with me for awhile?” Kageyama trailed off into a mumble again, his cheeks pinkening slightly.

“What?”

“Never mind!” Kageyama growled and stomped away. Tsukishima turned towards Yamaguchi and raised his eyebrow.

“What do you think that was about?” Yamaguchi shrugged.

“I have no idea.”

**~~~~**

“What was that about?” Hinata demanded after practice.

“What was what about?” Kageyama asked.

“You know, about your pathetic attempt at asking for Tsukishima’s glasses so you could figure out the degree and get him a new pair of sports goggles.” Hinata said, unlocking his bike padlock (is that what it’s called?) Kageyama paused and turned to look at Hinata.

“How do you know about that? And how in the world did you know that that was what I was going for?” Hinata laughed.

“Oh, I was just curious on what you were doing. Dude, it’s so obvious! I noticed it right away! You know, I doubt that Yamaguchi didn’t catch on either, though Tsukishima might have not caught on. He’s stupid in some ways, ya know?”

“Wow,” Kageyama wondered, “I must have been really obvious if _you_ noticed right away.” Hinata shrieked, insulted and smacked Kageyama’s arm. Growling, Kageyama quickly retaliated and smacked Hinata’s head. Pleased with the grunt of pain, the oddball duo continued their walk home in the cold.

“I wonder if it’s going to snow this year. It’d be really nice and pretty to have a white Christmas this year, don’t you think?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama hummed and let out a puff of cold air, “It’d be nice for sure, but how would we be able to play volleyball in the cold?” Hinata snorted.

“Well, maybe not volleyball exactly, but we could still workout and stuff. AND!” Hinata jumped slightly in his seat, “We could have SNOWBALL FIGHTS!” Kageyama thought about it.

“I guess it wouldn’t be terrible.”

“Oh, by the way,” Hinata stopped pedalling and turned to Kageyama, “what are you planning to get Tsukishima? He’s such a snarky guy… man, am I glad I got Yamaguchi.”

Kageyama groaned, “That’s exactly the problem I’m dealing with! I feel like nothing’s going to make him happy no matter what I get!!”

Hinata shrugged, “Well, you still have quite a lot of time left, especially since this was the last day of school AND practice, so I’m sure you’ll think of something! Good luck Kageyama! I’ll see you again at the Secret Santa exchange!!” Hinata and Kageyama waved each other goodbye as they went their separate ways.

_Okay, so let’s see what I can do to get him a gift…_

**~~~~**

Second and Final Attempt to Figure Out what Present to get Tsukishima: Because Kageyama had Ran Out of Ideas. (Basically, one day before the Secret Santa exchange)

 _Kami, I can’t believe I’m doing this_ Kageyama groaned inwardly as he peered from behind a telephone pole, eyes following Tsukishima. _Is this what I’ve been pushed to? Actually stalking him? What am I? An obsessive fanboy?_ Dressed in a black hoodie with a gray scarf wrapped around his neck, and wearing a thick pair of gray sweatpants, Kageyama proceeded his hunt to find out what gift to get Tsukishima.

            “Thank goodness Yamaguchi told me about this!”

Flashback a few days ago:

“Yamaguchi! I need your help! I can’t think of anything to get Tsukishima, and I’ve been suffering over this the entire time! Please! Help me!” Kageyama pleaded desperately into the phone.

“Woah, woah! Kageyama, calm down!” Yamaguchi soothed Kageyama, “Okay, so I don’t have any exact suggestions, but I do know that he’s going to be going out on the 26th, so maybe you could use that as a last resort.”

“Okay, okay. Thank you Yamaguchi, you’re a real life saver.” Kageyama breathed.

“I know.”

            Kageyama shook himself out of his memories and focused his attention back to Tsukishima.

            _Let’s see if he shows signs of any happiness… wait, what?_ Kageyama stared in confusion as he saw Tsukishima stride towards a girl and a boy who seemed to be having a quarrel. Kageyama watched with apt fascination as the boy rose his hand and just as he was about the swing it down, Tsukishima grabbed it. Kageyama kept watching as Tsukishima seems to have given a few harsh words ( _as always_ Kageyama thought) that made the boy flush and walk away, leaving the girl bowing profusely in thanks. Curiosity piqued, Kageyama continued his stalking with more attention than before.

            _What? Again? So soon?_ Kageyama thought with wonder as he once again, watch Tsukishima be _nice_ to someone. He watched as Tsukishima lowered his headphones and offered his help to an old lady to cross the street. _Huh, I guess Tsukishima really isn’t that bad…_ even so, Kageyama was still at a loss as to what he should get Tsukishima for Christmas.

 _Wait, what’s he looking at?_ With the amount of concentration he gives volleyball (which shows just how much importance he’s giving this), Kageyama focused on the store and the possible object Tsukishima was looking at. He continued to watch as Tsukishima continued to look at the object with-is that longing? With something in his eyes, before he sighed and walked away from the display. Once Kageyama was sure that Tsukishima was faar away from the area, he dashed towards the display. Once he found what Tsukishima was looking at, his eyes brightened.

_Bingo!_

**~~~~**

Day of Secret Santa Exchange

“MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!” Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya shouted as they popped miniature poppers (what are they called) and flung confetti everywhere. Sugawara laughed as Daichi growled at the three.

“You guys!” the trio eeped and were prepared to run away when Sugawara placed a calming hand on Daichi’s hand.

“Now now Daichi, it’s “Christmas”! Let’s just let them have their fun and get on with the exchange, how about that?” Daichi sighed and nodded.

“Alright!” he clapped his hands, gaining the attention of the entire team, “Gather around, and let’s get on with the exchange!” with cheers of excitement (basically just from Hinata,Tanaka, and Nishinoya), the entire team gathered Daichi and formed a circle.

“Okay, so on three, everyone get up and _calmly_ give your gifts to whoever you picked. _Alright?_ ” Daichi asked with a smile.

The team nodded nervously, “Yes sir!” Daichi sweatdropped.

“Okay, so one, two, three!” and against what Daichi asked, the room soon became chaotic, as three jumped towards their person, and as everyone else scrambled to find theirs, as everyone became entangled with everyone else. Eventually, everything managed to sort itself out and everyone gave and received their own present.

With shaking hands, Kageyama nervously unwrapped his own present, ignoring Hinata’s ecstatic cries and everyone else as he took out his present with wide eyes.

“Wow.” he breathed. In his hands were not only a pair of the newest volleyball shoes from Nike, but he also had new knee pads, and a dry-fit jacket. Curious, he looked around, trying to figure out who his Secret Santa could have been, when he saw Tsukishima starting to unwrap his present out of the corner of his eye. Pushing the want to discover his Secret Santa, Kageyama turned his focus towards Tsukishima.

            Wringing his sweaty hands, Kageyama watched nervously as Tsukishima continued to unwrap his present.

 _Come on! Why do you take so long to unwrap a freaking present?!_ He held his breath as Tsukishima finally unwrapped and pulled out his new pair of Bose headphones, the very one he was looking at the day before. He slowly released his breath when all of a sudden, he saw something that made his breath catch and his cheeks and ears redden.

            _Wow,_ he thought vaguely, _Tsukishima has a really nice smile._ Before he could think about that thought, Hinata’s shout startled him out of it.

            “It’s snowing! Guys!! Let’s go have a snowball fight!” with a roar of agreement, the rest of the team stampeded out, drowning out Daichi’s yell of, “Careful! Don’t play too hard, and make sure you’re wearing enough warm clothing!” along with Sugawara’s following comment, “You’re such a dad, Daichi.”

            “YATTA! SNOWBALL FIIIIIIIGHT!!” Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya shouted, as they started throwing snowballs at anyone within their sights. And then, it happened. Amidst the confusion and the nonstop onslaught of snowballs, Kageyama was blindly walking around when a heavier weight slammed into him, knocking him to the ground and pinning him there.

            “Oof!” Kageyama and the body above him both grunted. Blinking the snow out of his eyes, Kageyama dazedly stared at the figure above him, until his eyes focused.

            “What the-? Tsukishima? What are you doing on top of me?” Tsukishima snorted derisively.

            “Beats me. How’d you land underneath me? It’s not like we were planning to do this in the middle of a snowball fight now were we?” Kageyama ‘urked’ and his eyebrow twitched.

            _Geez, he seems like a completely different guy than when he unwrapped his present…_ Kageyama mentally grumbled.

            And in the midst of his tirade, a snowball suddenly hit Tsukishima on the back of his head, slamming his face downwards onto Kageyama’s. The thing that happened next is something that neither party will forget, and something that will blossom into a beautiful flower.

            Their lips connected.

            Frozen in shock, both boys were unable to move for a minute or so, with their thoughts going haywire and short circuiting, the snowball fight still going on around and above them. With a small ‘pop’ they pulled their lips away and stared at each other with wide eyes and blushes on their cheeks.

            _His lips were really warm and soft._ Kageyama thought faintly, his ear starting to redden as well.

            In the background, unnoticed, two small figures snickered faintly and high fived each other.

            “Mission accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go! I hope you liked it, and I’m sorry about the ending, I think it went kinda fast and ended abruptly… Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!


End file.
